Nova Prospekt
"It used to be a high security prison... it's something... much worse than that now." - Alyx Vance Nova Prospekt was originally a high security prison for dangerous psychopaths, until the Combine transformed it into something far worse. It has been transformed by the Combine into a facility for the storage of political prisoners'Alyx:' It used to be a high-security prison, but is something... much worse than that now and other citizens who were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, until they may be transformed into Stalkers. The facility appears only in Half-Life 2 in the chapters Nova Prospekt and Entanglement, where Gordon Freeman is attempting to rescue Dr. Eli Vance and Judith Mossman. Layout far in the background, evidently constructed by the Combine.]] Nova Prospekt appears to be separated into two parts (old, and new) illustrated respectively in the two levels of the game titled "Nova Prospekt" and "Entanglement". "Nova Prospekt" (Old Nova Prospekt) The old section of the building follows the motif of an Alcatraz-styled maximum security prison riddled with open confinement chambers (useless to the Combine), labeled cell blocks, offices, and large shower and maintenance facilities. The Combine appear to have made little use for this particular area as they have moved all Combine related facilities and processes into the new section of the massive complex. This section exhibits many signs of disrepair and disuse, such as large pools forming in the sub-basements, crumbling ceilings and massive holes in the ground dug by Antlions. Some of the less visited corners of the old section also contains vermin such as Barnacles, headcrabs and Headcrab Zombies, which adds to the fact that the Combine care little for the older section. These sections of Nova Prospekt are also slowly absorbed into the new Nova Prospekt by means of Combine technology. "Entanglement" (New Nova Prospekt/Depot) The new section of Nova Prospekt houses the processing facilities utilized by the Combine to convert Prisoners of war into Overwatch soldiers, as well as the developmental technology for Combine teleporters. The architecture of this section is an example of Combine land development technology, seen in the final scene of "Nova Prospekt" and in City 17 later in the game. This technology in its predeveloped stage is a massive wall of assorted bars, wires, and machinery arranged randomly. The random positioning of any particular part of the structure, working with every other part of the structure each with its own variable function, allows for millions of permutations of arrangements that, according to a specified program, will build into whatever Combine facility it has been told to become. This mode of automated construction allows for the Combine take-over of any particular area. This development is shown in the final scene of "Nova Prospekt" when the player happens upon an absolutely wrecked part of the old facility bordered on all sides by this wall of random machinery. As the player progresses through this odd valley of destruction, the walls begin to slowly change position eating up more of the old facility and becoming more specific in its arrangement. Shortly after this scene the player enters into the train depot of new Nova Prospekt, upon close examination of the wall, it is discovered that the depot has been composed entirely out of the moving machinery seen earlier. Later in the game startlingly detailed examples of similar Combine architecture are seen in the City 17 Nexus, and in the Citadel. Cell blocks Nova Prospekt's prison areas are divided into 12 different cell blocks. All other cell blocks are seen as abandoned or in complete disrepair. Old Nova Prospekt * A3 - Highest security cell block. * A5 - Larger but infrequently patrolled cell block. * A6 - Inundated cell block. * A7 - Larger very commonly patrolled cell block. * B2 - Secondary prison command block. * B4 - Primary prison control (central) cell block (besides New Nova Prospekt/depot cell blocks). * B7 - Extremely small cell block, annexed to block B2. New Nova Prospekt * C1 - Cell block encompassed by depot, other areas of this block contain kitchen and laundry facilities. * C2 - Abandoned cell block. * C3 - Flattened entirely by Combine mobile walls and the depot. * D7 - More commonly used control cell block, in which Combine prisoner caskets are installed. * D8 - Cell block within and under the depot structure. Scarce amounts of human architecture remain in the block. Significance in the game In Nova Prospekt, it becomes clear to the player that the Combine is not as invincible as once thought. Multiple visual clues suggest that the Combine, with all their technological superiority, were losing ground to the human "infection", even before Gordon arrived, such as: * General disrepair * Mechanized security (turrets, forcefields, etc.) * Headcrab infestation * Unremoved corpses in some locations * Antlion infestation * Some evidence of escape (Such as Lambda symbols) Nova Prospekt is a turning point in the story. Up until this moment, the Combine forces seemed to be in full control over the situation. They were chasing Gordon, and he was constantly on the run. After the "Nova Prospekt" chapter of the game, this drastically changes. Gordon stops running and engages them in their very base. Appearances Half-Life 2 As mentioned above, the player visits Nova Prospekt during the chapters "Nova Prospekt" and "Entanglement" along with a pack of Antlions. The Antlion swarm heading into the complex, goaded by Gordon Freeman, seemed to trigger practically all the Antlions in the area surrounding the complex to help invade. This can be seen in-game by Combine having to fend off endless hordes of Antlions either flying or tunneling into the structure. Even a few of the extremely-tough Antlion Guards come to join, smashing through thin walls with impunity and ramming any Combine they find, as well as Gordon himself. Although the Combine Overwatch attempted to defend the older section, they were overpowered by the numbers of Antlions as well as the occasional Antlion Guard and the efforts of Gordon Freeman. The older sections are assumed to be overrun and destroyed by hordes of Antlions as towards the end of the chapter, "Nova Prospekt", the player can hear the P.A. system ordering the soldiers to retreat from the older section. Although background noises suggest that antlions are present in some area, the Combine-occupied newer section remained untouched by the Antlions as witnessed in the chapter "Entanglement". Thus, this portion of Nova Prospekt suffered minimal structural damage. This was until Gordon and Alyx used the main Combine teleporter located deep within the newer section in an attempt to flee the facility with Eli Vance and Judith Mossman. While the teleportation was successful, the teleporter went unstable during the process and exploded just after the teleportation was done. It is assumed that the explosion destroyed most or all of the newer sections. The destruction of Nova Prospekt was the event that signalled the beginning of the rebellion and the one week long urban battle that resulted with the destruction of the Citadel's dark energy reactor. Half-Life 2: Episode One While Nova Prospekt is not seen or mentioned in Episode One, during the second half of the chapter "Exit 17", one can see a train platform labeled "Nova Prospekt" in a very similar way to the one seen in Half-Life 2's first chapter. However, the player can observe that the platform is largely sealed and littered with crates and other useless items which suggests that the Combine stopped using Nova Prospekt after the teleporter (and presumably, the rest of the facility) exploded. See also *Citadel *Nova Prospekt Prison Guard References Category:Combine